neptolumbiafandomcom-20200223-history
1994–1995 school year
of the Triwizard Tournament.]]This article lists the general events of the 1994–1995 school year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which have been witnessed by the majority of the students and teachers. It leaves out those events which are only known to Harry Potter and the people close to him. Staff Students Timetable Fourth year Gryffindor Events *Hermione starts her Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare, S.P.E.W.. She started recruiting members but had little success. Triwizard Tournament *At the welcome feast, Dumbledore announced that Hogwarts would host the Triwizard Tournament for the first time in about 300 years. *On 30 October the delegation from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang arrive by a large carriage drawn by Abraxans and a ship emerging in the lake respectively. Ludo Bagman and Bartemius Crouch Senior are introduced as judges. *Due to past tournaments often ending in severe injury and even death for contestants, Hogwarts and the Ministry agree to restrict entry into the tournament to students seventeen years of age or older. This decision is controversial with many students and some made unsuccessful attempts to circumvent the age restriction. The Champions were announced a day later by the Goblet of Fire: *Beauxbatons: Fleur Delacour *Durmstrang: Viktor Krum *Hogwarts: Cedric Diggory *To everyone's astonishment, the Goblet activated an unprecedented fourth time and named Harry Potter as the fourth Champion. This sparked tension between Hogwarts and the visiting schools, as well as between rival Hogwarts houses. First task The Champions had to get past a dragon, collecting the golden egg it is guarding. The champions chose different approaches: *Cedric Diggory transfigured a rock into a dog to distract his dragon. *Fleur Delacour cast a spell that caused dizziness to the dragon. *Viktor Krum cast a Conjunctivitis Curse to the dragon. *Harry Potter Summoned his Firebolt and lured the dragon away from his egg Both Diggory and Delacour suffered injuries during their attempts. Yule Ball , decorated for the Yule Ball]] As a tradition, the Yule Ball took place on Christmas Day. Only fourth-years and above were allowed. Younger students were allowed if their partner was a Fourth year or above. The music was provided by the band The Weird Sisters and was opened by a dance of the champions and their partners: *Fleur Delacour – Roger Davies *Harry Potter – Parvati Patil *Viktor Krum – Hermione Granger *Cedric Diggory – Cho Chang Second task set up for the Second Task of the tournament]] A person close to each of the champions had been taken from them and hidden (petrified) in the lake. The task for the champions was to retrieve their friends within an hour: *Harry Potter had to rescue Ron Weasley. He used Gillyweed to sprout gills and, although he was the last to complete the task, was awarded 45 points for displaying "moral fibre" in also staying below to rescue Gabrielle Delacour. *Fleur Delacour had to retrieve her sister Gabrielle Delacour. She failed to rescue her. However, she received 25 points. *Viktor Krum had to retrieve Hermione Granger. He transfigured himself into a shark and received 40 points. *Cedric Diggory had to retrieve Cho Chang. He used a Bubble-Head Charm and received 47 points. Third task On the Hogwarts Quidditch Pitch a large maze made of 20 feet high hedges was installed. The champion who reached the centre and the Tournament Cup first was to win the Tournament and the 1000 Galleon prize. The Champions started according to the points they had earned so far: First Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory, then Viktor Krum and last Fleur Delacour. In the end Harry Potter and the dead Cedric Diggory were found there. At the end of year feast Dumbledore gave a brief story of what had happened to Cedric Diggory and about the return of Lord Voldemort, starting the Second Wizarding War, Voldemort's Death Eater impersonator, Bartemius Crouch Jr was captured, his soul was then destroyed by Dementor's Kiss. The story of Voldemort's return was widely disbelieved, though. Rita Skeeter covering the Triwizard Tournament]] *Throughout the year Rita Skeeter wrote several articles in the Daily Prophet and Witch Weekly. All articles had in common that they mainly focused on Harry Potter and that they did not stick to the truth but were full of fabricated suggestions and misinformation. Despite being banned from Hogwarts by Dumbledore, she secretly got interviews from several Slytherin students whose quotations were used in these articles. *After the article in Witch Weekly which stated that Hermione Granger had betrayed Harry Potter to Viktor Krum, she received many hate mails including Howlers. Quidditch The Quidditch Cup was suspended due to the school's hosting of the Triwizard Tournament. No official Quidditch games were held during the year, and the pitch was used as the site of the third task. House Cup The result of the House Cup is unknown, as the end of year feast was decorated in black in memory of Cedric Diggory. Appearances * * * * * See also *1994 *1995 *1991–1992 school year *1992–1993 school year *1993–1994 school year *1995–1996 school year *1996–1997 school year *1997–1998 school year Notes and references Category:Hogwarts terms